


Roses

by Moonscar



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Deceit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tafs to be added as this series continues, Roses, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Ever since Roman was a kid, he has always wanted to become a prince, a ruler, someone of importance to people and someone who can help others. Although he didn't have one ounce of Royal Blood in him, so the closest he could get to his dream was becoming a knight, and so he did.It didn't take long for him to make friends at the castle, becoming close companions with King Thomas, and become friends with three others.The first one being the Royal Adviser, Logan, the two others being two castle staff incredibly close to the crown, Patton and Virgil.Although one fateful day, Roman meets a strange man in a cloak offering him praise, and saying he can grant Roman his wish to become a ruler. The strange man gives him more than a couple dozens of roses, and tells him to give them to the people he crosses, because after all, every King needs followers.(Inspired By: Ready As I'll Ever Be by thepastelpeach )





	Roses

  
Roman sigh gently to himself as he glanced around the town he walked through everyday to get to the castle for work. He worked at the castle as the head knight, the one who would make most of the decisions and strategies, with the help of other positions of course, but he would also go and do the most important quest for King Thomas, sometimes accompanied by the knights he has trained or some of the castle staff, depending on what said quest was.

Roman had decided to become a knight because it was the closest he could get to being royalty. Ever since he was a child he has always wanted to become a Prince, a Leader, although he had not one ounce of royal blood in his veins, so he had decided to settle with being a knight when he was faced with the reality of his situation. Don't misunderstand him, he didn't regret his decision one bit, but a piece of him still yearned for that childhood dream he knew would never come true.

As he walked through the outskirts of town Roman started making his way into the more rural part, were no stores led and mostly contained of a few houses scattered around, more tree's surrounding the area. Slowly, less and less houses came into view as the forest became more prominent. The reason it was like this near the castle was to leave King Thomas further away from danger in the village, and if their were ever an attack on the King himself the villagers were to be safe distance away from it to not cause more harm to his subjects.

As Roman wandered further into the woods he noticed a figure standing further down the trail towards the castle, but from where Roman stood the figure seemed to be but a mere dot. He squints he eyes over at the figure and he feels a strange clench in his chest, as if he should't get any closer, although he feels a strange pull towards the figure as well, both emotions clashing against each other. Roman inches closer and slows his steps, making them quieter as he realizes the person is wearing a pitch black cloak with the hood pulled over their head, the shadow covering their face.

Roman straightens his posture and looks at the person with a curious gaze, feeling something clenches deep in his heart. He would't call it fear per say, maybe discomfort? Or possibly his subconscious giving him a warning. He speaks up in a curious yet confident tone.

" Greetings, fellow citizen, are you in need of help? " He inquired to the person in front of him who was hunched over a bit, seeming to be patiently waiting for something, although it was hard to tell without seeing their face.

The stranger looks up at the sound of Roman's voice, although only the right side of their face is visible from where Roman is standing, the persons eye glowing a hue of yellow for a moment, although in the blink of an eye it's gone. The knight blinks a couple of times before shaking his head to himself, convincing himself it was just his wild imagination getting in the way.

The stranger smiles up at Roman and hums in delight, although Roman can't quite know why it almost sounds like he found the perfect candy, or toy to play with and instantly he grows suspicious, although pushes it aside, he should't make any assumptions.

The man finally speaks " Yes, actually... Although I'm here to help you. " The stranger states with a smirk playing on his lips. Roman raised his eyebrow, not really understanding the point.

" I'm sure your mistaken, I am in no need of help " Roman said confidently, although when the stranger snickered at him as though he were missing the point, he felt his confidence waver, although not shatter.

" I think your missing the point here sir knight... I know of your desire to become a ruler, to lead on the people, to become a prince, a king " He stated, pulling out dozens of roses from under his cloak, all of them a bright and healthy red. Roman gaped at the roses in wonder for a moment, having not expected that in any way. The man spoke up once more.

" Someone as magnificent and courageous as you needs a chance to rule. Don't you find it unfair that every ruler is simply picked because of their bloodline? You can change that, make everyone look up to you, protect the people like you were born to do... Iv'e been watching you for awhile, to make sure you would be the perfect candidate, and I have no doubt that your the one who should rule. Give these flowers to the people you cross paths with, and they will look up to you, and gradually, you will become the leader of the kingdom. " The cloaked man finished with a smirk still playing on his lips.

Admittedly, Roman was dumbstruck. This didn't make any sense, how can a bunch of roses just make people become his subjects? Although, with the matter-of-fact tone the man used Roman felt as though it were possible.

Roman looked down at the roses that were gripped in the mans hands, the delicate flowers seemed to have been cut not that long ago, the thorns having not even been cut off yet. Roman examined the roses for a moment, as if he were in a trance. His mind going off-topic for a moment.

In a way it made sense a to why it would be roses, and even though everyone knew that red roses expressed love, they also represented admiration and a convey of respect and devotion. Which was what he has always wanted. He has always wanted to be loved by the citizens and admired by the children and people of the kingdom, respected by everyone he crossed and have soldiers devoted to him as much as he was devoted to the King.

Roman blinked as the roses were placed in his hand carefully, knocking him out of his stupor. His hand closed instinctively around the stem so they would't all fall to the ground. He let his gaze rise up to meet the mans eye, well, the single eye he could see at least. Roman narrowed his eyes slightly at the man, pulling the roses closer to him.

" What do I need to pay you? " Roman asked carefully, knowing all to well it sounded to good to be true, even if he wanted to believe it. Surely this man wanted something out of this all, or maybe he was playing Roman with what he desired most, just playing a sick joke on him, because it really did sound unbelievable. Roses granting him what he most desired? It made him think of the fairy tails he loves so much.

The man lifted his head to Roman, the yellow hue of his eye shining with something Roman could't quite place. The man answered suavely, as if he was already anticipating this question.

" Nothing, my king, I simply wish for your success and happiness " The man stated before looking down the trail " Now, I've got to go, but we will meet again " The man stated with finality in his tone as he bowed his head to Roman respectfully before walking back town the trail to the village Roman had left just a couple minutes ago.

Roman opened his mouth to speak up, although halted after a moments of hesitation, deciding to leave the man be, he did say they would meet again.

Roman glanced down at the roses he gripped gently in his hand, being very careful for the thorns that adorned the roses. It was poetic in a way, in a way it showed no matter how beautiful they were, even with the sincere meaning behind them, they held danger right at their core.

Roman tore his gaze from the crimson roses and at the trail that would lead to the castle. Roman quickly started going up the small hill once more, his mind fogged with the encounter and opportunity that was just presented to him.


End file.
